


I'm In Pain

by Yushin_Bella



Category: Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yushin_Bella/pseuds/Yushin_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde wakes up half naked on an unfamiliar bed, suffering from hangover and an odd pain in his butt. What could have happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabi_en_ciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabi_en_ciel/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [I'm In Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281770) by [holy_milk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/holy_milk)



Hyde hazily opened his eyes. Light entered the room through half opened blinds, leaving it still half dark, but the intensity of the sunrays still managed to get in the way of his slumber. He buried his head in the pillow as he slowly came to his senses and realized something was out of place. Quite a lot of things, actually. For a starter, he was out of place himself. Where was he? On a completely unfamiliar bed, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt whose buttons poked his ribs, his head pounding mercilessly and his tummy growling in hunger and thirst. Not to mention a faint sour smell... of puke.

Well, Hyde couldn't say he hadn't been there before. At least one of the answers to his questions about last night was quite simple: he got drunk. But where? And with whom? He needn't ask why though. Getting drunk was as second nature to him as breathing... Wait, that came out wrong. His mind really wasn't working very well that morning. Or ever, as a matter of fact. And, considering how he wasn't exactly the brightest of people, it was likely he had made some really bad choices the previous night, which he just couldn't remember yet. After insistent growling from his stomach, Hyde concluded lying in bed wouldn't get him anywhere and, after drawing a deep breath, he attempted to sit up. 

Oh.

Bad choice number one: getting fucked in the butt. 

Or maybe he just fell on it, causing his anus to ache... Internally. Yeah he totally fell on a penis. Well, he had figured one thing out. But who had done it though? Or was it his own doing? Hyde looked around the room in an attempt to find any clues of what had happened the night before, and the seeming absence of a dildo suggested his anal situation was caused by another person indeed. Oh well. He hoped it had been good, since he couldn't remember anyway. He took a peek at his own penis and the remaining cum in it suggested it had been a good job. Fair enough. 

He pulled his chin length hair behind his ears and breathed into his hands as he tried to find the guts to take the next step. Standing up. And bathroom. 

It wasn't exactly easy to get up on his shaky legs, the movement only reminded him of how dizzy he felt and he almost stumbled on a bucket that had probably been placed near the bed to contain his puke. Gross. He did find his underwear on the way to the bathroom though, and he tried to hold on to that as some small hint of hope. At least he could dream of leaving the place, he guessed? He thought he had seen his beloved leather skort by the feet of the bed, but he'd have to check up on that later. The focus was on finding his way to the toilet seat right then. 

As he sat down and rested his face between his hands, he carefully tried to trace back his memories of the previous night. There were a couple of facts reminiscent from when he was sober. 1. He was a singer. A misunderstood genius with a horde of lustful fans. 2. He was on tour, and consequently being groped everywhere by said fans. 3. His tour company were usually his bandmates and staff, so maybe he got drunk with one of them or a groupie. 4. Everyone wanted a piece of him but who actually got it? At that moment he couldn't remember facts anymore, and was left to wonder who had eaten his precious pie. He wished he would at least have remembered the moment he gave it to someone. He whined quietly on the toilet seat as he bid his sore farewell to his anal virginity, secretly relieved that at least the first time was infamous for being the most painful one and reasoning to himself that if he didn't remember it, he could as well say he still had it. Not as if he wasn't used to blatantly lying to the media anyway. 

Flushing the toilet, he walked up to the sink where he examined his face on the mirror. He was a bit of a mess, true, but at least his make-up wasn't so completely ruined. Still hot. It was then that he noticed a small piece of paper glued to the mirror's surface and, in a familiar messy handwriting, there was the message: "yo, painkillers on the bedside table. I'm coming back with breakfast, wait up" he tried to let that sink in. Yes, he had company. Yes that person cared for him and was coming back. Yes that person signed that note.

Sakura.

Hyde dragged himself back to bed, where he took his painkillers and stared at the ceiling while trying to process the fact his drummer's penis had probably visited his butt, and he couldn't decide if he was more embarrassed or disappointed because he didn't have any memories from the event. 

He couldn't pretend he hadn't thought "I'd tap that" from the very first time he saw him, but it'd been a couple of years since they'd been in the band together, sharing this weird sexual tension and making jokes out of it without really consummating anything. Hell, he had been sluttier with Tetsu with all the onstage fanservice and backstage hickeys. He had even lap danced for Ken before. He guessed that what held him back from being so slutty with Sakura was this real danger zone... His mom would be so disappointed. Or maybe proud? She was torn between wishing he was a girl and wanting naturally conceived grandchildren.

What would his mom say? He panicked. What would Tetsu say?! 

The door flung open. Hyde instinctively hid himself behind the covers, only leaving enough space for him to peek on the newly arriven person. It was him, Sakura, fully dressed and looking cool, even, just to remind Hyde of how filthy and half naked he was. He blushed.

"G'morning, Hyde" he said smoothly. Hyde blushed harder, suppressing his wish to yell at him to take responsibility for his actions.

"Hey." he said in his best hoarse manly voice, causing Sakura to laugh at him as he sat down next to him on the bed.

"You okay?" he asked caringly as he placed a plastic bag on the bedside table along with the medicine.

"Uh-huh" was Hyde's muffled response as he still hid himself. Sakura frowned, although still endeared.

"I bought you some food. Want me to leave or something?" Hyde's stomach growled, and he couldn't pretend he hadn't smelled something delicious inside that bag.

"What is it?" he asked shyly, on a softer tone.

"You guess." Sakura smiled. Hyde immediately sat up and attacked the small package, revealing a bowl of soba. He loved him. He loved the soba. He wanted to marry it. He moaned into the food, so hungry he didn't even remember to say "thank you" properly. Sakura chuckled at that. "You fucking glutton." he messed with him. "It's pork, y'know"

"I love pork!" was all Hyde knew to say as he continuously attacked his bowl like a hungry beast.

"I know, I remember"

And as hyde finished that bowl, his heart was gradually filled with nostalgia as he loosely remembered the symbolism behind that action. Pork was the food he stole from Sakura when they first met.

He shyly placed the bowl on the bedside table and, in that moment, he knew that even if he couldn't remember a thing of their night together, he could trust he was well taken care of. Gathering the courage to peck Sakura's lips, he whispered grateful words to him, and in return received a kind embrace, being then guided by the hand into the bathtub, where he'd build his first sober memories after that eventful night.  
The night he gave himself into a confusing, drunk love.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to my dear fabi-en-ciel, who provided me with this prompt. I hope you enjoyed it and didn't mind the explicit language I used in an attempt to build in my trashy sense of humor. I feel like it ended a bit too sweetly for its... nearly rude content, but I hope you liked it anyway :)


End file.
